


This is the End Game

by TakeItSnape



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItSnape/pseuds/TakeItSnape
Summary: Sweet Betty decides she wants all of Jughead. There's no more stopping, no more interruptions. This is their end game. What they've wanted and tried to do for so long, but with life being heartless, they hadn't a chance until now.My version of what happens when the screen goes black at the end of *that* episode.





	This is the End Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been out of the writing game for a long time. A very long time. I try my best to clean up and present a well rounded work, but let's face it, we're all only human, I am nowhere near perfect, and my fat fingers hit buttons that shouldn't be hit at times. If you would so kindly not annihilate me, and just let me know if there are errors, that would be fantastic, and I will be more than happy to fix them!
> 
> Also, I want a beta. Ney, need a beta. If you're up for the task, hit me up, sweetie.
> 
> Oh, yeah, this should be two parts. And I have absolutely not even attempted to start the second part. It'll happen...soonish.

Betty straddled Jughead, kissing him deeply and pouring her soul into the moment. Little by little their clothes came off. This was the night. Tonight would be one for the books, as it would be the night that Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper consummated their relationship to the fullest meaning.

 

The feel of her soft skin, chilled in the dark room against his warm skin felt electric. Jughead, between her legs, but unable to move beyond kissing her, stroked her flesh above her breasts. Somehow, despite being naked and pressed against her, he had yet to take a full look of this fair angel beneath him. Betty, somehow always knowing what he was thinking, spoke the phrase aloud.

 

“I want to see, Jug,” She whispered against his lips.

 

He stilled at the declaration. “Do you want me to stand up?”

 

“No,” Betty replied kissing his neck and stroking the length of his back, “roll over.”

 

Hesitating but a moment, Jughead gave one last, chaste kiss and rolled over quickly, like pulling a band aid off. Nervous was a vast understatement, as he didn't know what she was looking for and how she would judge. His eyes were close and there was a stillness to the room that wasn't there before, and he quickly realized that neither of them were breathing. He, holding his breath in trepidation, and she holding hers because he was magnificent.

 

Obviously not having anything to compare to, except for the few videos she'd seen online, wasn't quite sure if his penis was normal sized or ungodly large. All she truly knew was that his was almost the same girth as her wrist, and the meager two fingers she used to masturbate with was nothing compared to what he was sporting.

 

Jughead peaked through only one eye at her, to see her stunned expression. “I'm sorry if it's not was you were expecting.”

 

“No, Jug, trust me, it's much more. Now I'm having second thoughts about this.”

 

“Uh...” Jughead was unsure if that was a compliment or not, but was quickly quieted when she grasped it in her dainty hand. His hips involuntarily snapped up into her hand and a groan escaped him.

 

“Is..is this okay? I'm not hurting you am I?”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” he shouted, unable to control the volume of his voice as she pumped his cock a few more times. The sensation was unlike anything else. Although he has messed around with Toni, things hadn't progressed this far, for he knew these were things he wanted to experience with Betty once their lives were on track. 

  

Betty was in awe watching the myriad of emotions dance across his face, his body twitching uncontrollably from the pleasure coursing through it. She wanted to taste him, something she'd done with no other man. Without pretense, Betty bent over and slipped his spongy tip into her mouth and past her lips, beyond her teeth and as far into her throat as her experience abilities allowed her. Her mouth stretched wide, she pulled out and swirled her tongue around the head of it, and slid it back into her mouth as far as she could do, teasing the underside as she went with her tongue.

  

While she knew the outcome she was hoping for, she did not expect for it to happen and suddenly and quickly as it did.

  

Jughead exploded. His hands went to Betty's blond locks and while he didn't hold her forcibly, held her just enough to let her know what was happening. A loud groan that turned into moans and whimpers escaped his mouth. He sat up with the intense pleasure of it, Betty's lips still firmly wrapped around his cock, tongue moving and mouth working, as he pumped jets of come into her greedily accepting mouth.

  

The feeling of Jughead coming brought Betty extreme pleasure. She had slipped two fingers into her sopping cunt midway through the blow job, and at the feeling of his cock swelling, and almost dancing under her ministrations as he emptied himself into her mouth, sent a gush of fluid on to the bed. No, she hadn't had an orgasm, but the thrill sent her over the edge into arousal. Her darkness started seeping through.

  

Once he was done, he collapsed back onto the bed and Betty let his quickly deflating cock slip from her mouth as she sat up. She was a vision to Jughead. It took him a moment to come to his senses and when he did, the vision before him shot a pang of arousal back into his cock.

  

Betty was on her knees. One hand was on her breast, tweaking a nipple, her other hand was buried between her legs. She worked herself over, fingers working frantically, the wet sounds filling the room as she fucked herself.

  

Jughead honed in at her had, looking up with only his eyes he watched her face. She bit her lip and that was it for him. He scrambled to get up and ripped her hand away, replacing her fingers with his own. She gasped at the feeling, his fingers were much thicker and longer than hers. He pumped her good, and Betty cried out into the room. Feeling brave he dipped his head to the breast she wasn't working and sucked her nipple into his mouth, laving it and giving it a quick soft nip. 

It was all over for Betty. Everything that she had just done to Jug, and everything he was doing now, combine with what was about to happen pushed her over the edge. Betty convulsed and shook in his arms, or orgasm tearing through her body. Her arms went slack at her sides and she leaned heavily upon Jughead, breathing quickly and trying to catch her breath.

Jughead's arms went around Betty's lower half, his hand resting on her backside and he lightly groped. He kissed the side of her head, and that brought her out of her momentary daze, and she too brought her arms around Jughead's shoulders.

She pulled away to look at Jughead, a small smile gracing his face. "Jughead Jones, you are amazing." Betty closed the distance and claimed his lips again before pulling away and laying on her back on the bed. 

Jughead looked at the lithe beauty before him and wondered how he could be so lucky, to finally have this moment, this end game. He watched her spread her legs and bend her knees, giving him an eyeful of what had been hidden from him beneath her clothes. His cock was not at full attention and he reached down and gave it a squeeze. He watched as Betty noticed his movements, her hand dipping between her legs stroking her glistening flesh.

"Jug, come here."

He was on auto-pilot, a moth being trapped by a light. He was down and on top of her, skin against skin. His cock resting on her mons, just a small shift back and he could be home. His cock throbbed between them, excited for the moment about to be had, his hips slowly moving, rubbing his cock against her.

Betty reach up and removed this hat, the last piece of him yet to be bared to her this evening. Jughead Jones felt even more vulnerable without it on, but it was the last piece. He was truly ready now.

"I'm ready," whispered Betty. Jug nodded, nearly imperceptible in the darkness. He pulled back, just like scenario in his head, the tip of his cock sliding down to the indentation of the opening inside of her. He sat up a little more, to fully see what was about to happen. He gripped his cock with one hand, and with his other hand helped to spread her open a little more. Placing the tip at her entrance, he looked up to see Betty smiling, and he smiled back at her and give the first, sloppy and hesitant push inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you want the title of being a beta for me, please let me know.


End file.
